1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying advertisements on a display of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Prior Art
In advertising method using wire communication means, there exists a service of discounting the fee for telephone calls when a user listens to the contents of advertisements through a telephone. However, since users hardly listen to the contents of the advertisements on purpose and calling procedures for using the service are complicated, the service is rarely used.
Also, in an advertising method using wireless communication means, a method of receiving the advertisement contents such as Short Message Service (SMS) and displaying the advertisement contents on a display of a wireless mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone has been developed. However, according to the conventional advertising method using the wireless communication means, there is only one chance of using bandwidth in order to display single advertisement content. Therefore, the contents of the advertisements cannot be displayed on the display of the wireless mobile communication terminal of a user when the user makes a phone call by the mobile phone or uses the Internet service based on a wireless Internet protocol such as Wireless Application Protocol (WAP).